Perrine H. Clostermann
Perrine-H. Clostermann (ペリーヌ・クロステルマン, Perīnu Kurosuteruman?), full name Pierrette-Henriette Clostermann, is a witch of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, originating from Gallia. Her familiar is the Chartreux. Background Perrine is a formerly wealthy (after devoting her savings and salary to the Gallian reconstruction effort) and proper fifteen year old Gallian girl who looks down upon some of the less-refined habits of her peers. The emotional scars left by the Neuroi's conquest of her homeland caused her numerous problems. As such, she often refuses to work as part of a team, and develops a dislike for the upstart newcomer Yoshika due to her attachment to Mio, which eventually develops into full-blown jealousy, even leading her to challenge Yoshika to a duel. Perrine currently holds the rank of Flying Officer, and her original unit was the Forces Aériennes Galliaises Libres 802nd Flying Corps. Abilities Perrine's magic ability, Tonnerre (雷撃/トネール Raigeki (Lightning Strike/Thunder), consists of a lightning based attack that expands outward from her location striking multiple targets within range. She has complained upon using the attack as it (presumably the electricity) messes up her hair. Ace Archetype Perrine is based on the French flying ace Pierre Clostermann. Strike Witches “What If?” — 1947 Squadron Leader Clostermann became the commander of the 506th JFS in the new Gallian air force. In 1947 Perrine persisted on declining that position, but as the reconstruction works were going well and everyone wanted her to get it, she accepted. Where were the ruins of her home castle, there is now an orphanage and a school. Group Captain Rudel of the Karlsland air force (retired), with whom she had developed a deep friendship, became an honorary director there. They befriended as they were repairing the herb garden in the memorial park. :This shouldn't be considered entirely canonical, because it was only tweeted by Fumikane. Though it should be noted that the friendship between Clostermann and Rudel is based on their real world counterparts friendship after the war. Armament Perrine is depicted carrying a rapier in artwork. It was featured on the original figurine, and she waves it about during the fourth Hime Uta album. It finally makes an appearance in Season 02 Episode 09, "The Bridge to Tomorrow". She uses a Bren light machine-gun in combat. Appearances Anime *Season 1 *Season 2 *Strike Witches Movie (trailer) Audio Media *Himegoe Voice Albums *Hime Uta Song Albums *Himebana Drama Albums *Himeroku Drama Albums *Strike Witches Gakuen *Himegoe CD 2 Voice Albums Light Novels * Strike Witches Otome no Maki * Strike Witches 2 * 500overs in Africa Manga *Tenkū no Otome-tachi *Kimi to Tsunagaru Sora *The Shape of Our Bond Video Games *'All of them!' Perrine's Comments About Other Characters ' On Minna' : "Wing Commander Minna? I'm... always a bit nervous around her. She's competent, talented, and notices everything around her, so I just can't stay calm when she's looking at me..." '' '' On Lynette : "Sergeant Lynette? That girl who doesn't stand out? Hmm... Maybe because the two of them are both new, so she's always together with Miyafuji, but she's never really made an impression on me. However, she seems to be somewhat capable in a battle, so I wouldn't mind having her watch my back." ' On Miyafuji' : "Oh, what is with that Miyafuji Yoshika! She's always clinging to Major Sakamoto... getting all of her attention during training, and even in the bath! So what if they're from the same country, she should show some respect in what she calls the Major!" ' ' On Mio : "Ahh, Major Sakamoto... oh, she's so wonderful. Her dignified face, her long and slender legs, her beautiful and exotic black hair... and finally her precise orders during battle... officers as good as that just don't exist!" ' ' On Lucchini : "Pilot Officer Lucchini...! Oh, when she's more lacking herself, to have her calling others flat-chested! That's the very definition of rude! All she does is nap throughout the day, this is why Romagnans are all so troublesome... Well, she does show some promise in battle though." ' ' On Shirley : "Flight Lieutenant Shirley, well, she's a superior so I won't say much, but must that Liberion be so carefree? What's more, bigger is not better... well, I wouldn't mind being a bit bigger..." ' ' On Trude : "Flight Lieutenant Barkhorn... I hate to admit it, but she's better than me. I can't catch up to her in amount of experience or firepower. As a person, she's a bit hard to get along with though." ' On Erica' : "I can't rival Flying Officer Hartmann in the sky either. Well, fighting is a disagreeable practice... it's a specialty of Karlsland after all. I'll just leave that to her." ' On Sanya' : "Sanya? That girl you never know whether she's there or not? It's almost like she's a ghost. However she serves in an important role for the sake of the unit, so I'll commend her for that. It's not something I can do myself." ' On Eila' : "Eila... hmm... I really don't know much about her. Believing in something as unscientific as fortune telling... well, even I would like to see the fortune between the Major and me... but what if, what if a bad result came up!? Oh, I could never do something so frightening." : Gallery Perrine fly-by.jpg Perrine in her own mind.jpg Perrine crashed.jpg Perrine gets her glasses stolen.jpg Perrine and Lynette.jpg Perrine gets appreciated.jpg Category:Strike Witch Category:501st Joint Fighter Wing Category:Flying Officers Category:Strike Witches IF